Cabba
Cabba is a Saiyan from Universe 6 who made his debut in Dragon Ball Super at the Universe 6 Arc as he was selected by Champa to be apart of the team. After his battle with Vegeta, he started to view the latter as his mentor. He was born on Planet Sadala. At one point in the past, he fought alongside fellow Universe 6 fighter known as Frost to stop Space Pirates on the planet Mayonnai, until later at the tournament he discovered it was all Frost's doing. Appearance Cabba is fair-skinned and of short stature and has a very slim build. Cabba's hair is black and spiky, with one bang hanging over his forehead, similar to Gohan's during the Majin Buu Saga and Tarble's in anime. His eyes are narrow with large black pupils and his outfit has yellow straps, silver plating, a purple under piece, and a blue suit underneath with brown armbands, a brown belt, and purple shoes with grey soles. This is similar to the original uniforms worn by Saiyans before they were conscripted by Frieza. He appears to be a very young, teenage saiyan, around 17 to 19 years of age. Personality Cabba is a good-natured, polite, and humble Saiyan, but when in a fight his disposition changes to a serious, no-nonsense attitude. Contrasting the violent and arrogant nature exhibited by the vast majority of Saiyans from Universe 7. He speaks respectfully to everyone and prides himself as a protector of the weak. He is ashamed of Frost, once thought to be a close ally who he initially thought to have shared the same sense of justice; was not only a cheater but also a manipulative, cold-hearted space pirate lord who ended the wars he started to gain public support. In spite of (as well as due to) his good nature, when Vegeta tried to provoke him into turning into a Super Saiyan by telling him that he would kill off all of Sadla including Cabba's family, the young Saiyan became extremely angry and transformed attacking in rage. After finding out this was a test, he calmed himself and developed respect towards Vegeta even calling him "Master". Due to his very polite nature, he has a very hard time making fun of others, and in fact, seems almost incapable of faking anger. This is seen when he tries to provoke Caulifla, but does it in a very quiet, non-threatening way. Gallery hRyAXHS.jpg|Cabba happy and excited. dragonball_super_Screenshot_0508.jpg|Cabba meeting Goku and Vegeta for the first time. PG2l9m6.png|Cabba in his super saiyan form. Cabba_Face.png 5614335-cabba_profile.jpg pub-cabba-up-1479719923_7xr7.640.jpg|Cabba in Xenoverse 2. kyabe_dbs__2_by_saodvd-darlar5.png Cabbe_SSJ_Artwork.png dragonball_super_Screenshot_0547.jpg|Cabba realising that Frost is a fraud and fake. dragonball_super_Screenshot_0570.jpg|Cabba becoming Vegeta's student. ep097_Screenshot_0189.jpg|Cabba and Caulifla together Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-112-90.jpg|Cabba taking command of Team Universe 6 after Hit passes it on to him. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-112-93.jpg Eitaniscooa5.png|Cabba and Vegeta sharing a moment together. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-112-61-Cabbe.jpg|Cabba becoming Super Saiyan 2. Dragon-Ball-Super-Episode-112-78-Cabbe-Freezer.jpg|Cabba vs. Frieza Screenshot_2017-12-15-15-49-50.png|Cabba's death Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters Category:Protectors Category:Brutes Category:Chi Masters Category:Successors Category:Universal Protection Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Sophisticated Category:Pure Good Category:Betrayed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Deceased Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Counterparts Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts